


A Good Man

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Soulmate AUs [3]
Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: A Lot Angst, F/M, Reader is a spitfire, Soulmate AU, We'll see where we go, idk where I'm going with this, no beta we die like logan, she's a mutant too, somewhere before the x23 timeline situation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Donald's first words from his soulmate always made him feel safe. It made him fight harder to eradicate mutants so that the world would be safer without them. However, when he finally meets his soulmate, it's nothing like had ever imagined.
Relationships: Donald Pierce/Reader
Series: Soulmate AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1117041
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this had been int he works for AGES and I've been stuck at like chapter 3 or something  
> so hoping that posting it and you guys commenting etc will help this story move along better!
> 
> also - Yes I know Donny boy starts off as an ass but i don't write non/con so don't worry about anything like that happening  
> he's murderous but he doesn't assault people ok!

Donald Pierce wasn't a good man. He wasn't even a _nice_ man. He never really tried to be one either, honestly. He was barely a teenager when he was recruited by the agency to hunt mutants. He didn't have much in life so Rice gave him a goal and helped him focus a lot of his emotions towards one thing and one thing only, _the eradication of mutants_. 

When things got difficult, which was a rarity in itself, he would sometimes, not to anyone's knowledge, hideaway in his room and stare at his soulmark, _Oh my god, you're my soulmate_. It would fill him with soft contentment that even when no one in this world is ever happy to see his face or the face of his soldiers, his soulmate would be. His soulmate _has_ to be happy to see him. 

However, when his arm was cut clean off and it was replaced with a cybernetic prosthetic; he was full of unsurety for that one moment. That maybe he wasn't in the right place but all those doubts were quickly cast aside when a young mutant lost control and killed his mother. 

Right now, however, he was unsure again as he towered over you and your bloodshot eyes were streaming tears across your face and your heart was beating so loud that you felt like it would escape from your chest. 

He'd said those words, those _exact_ words and you'd been running- or rather, had been trying to run out through the basement because you figured the window was big enough if you could just reach it but when you heard him, you tripped and fell in a mess of your own legs. Your eyes met his and you whispered the words which made him stop breathing. 

" _Oh my god, you're my soulmate_ ," You gasped as a shiver ran down your spine and he stared at you, unmoving 

"Is anyone down there, boss?" Someone called from upstairs and you swallowed harshly 

Donald's jaw clenched as weighed his options and raised his index finger to his lips, motioning you to keep quiet. You nodded but you were still terrified- maybe you nodded because you were paralyzed with fear. 

"No- nothin' down here. Go on without me, I'll make sure it's clear," Donald yelled back but his eyes never left yours, "Are you gonna run from me?" He crouched down to your level and you dragged yourself back, "Let's try this again," He whispered, his voice dripped with venom and a smirk settled on his lips, "How long do you _think_ you can run from me before I catch you?" 

That was it. You knew it would just be a matter of time. You couldn't get away from him. If he was going to come after you and if he decided that he was going to come after you then you were as good as his. 

"No," You finally squeaked 

"What's your name?" He reached out to look at your face and you were too frozen to move 

"Y/N," You mumbled as you avoided his gaze 

"Are you a mutant?" He asked just to be sure even though he knew the answer and you nodded again, "Fuck! Just my luck, huh?" He laughed softly and it was almost horrifying, "What can you do?" You didn't answer him quickly enough and his metal hand wrapped around your face, forcing you to look at him, "Don't make me ask again, what can you do?" 

"Fire-," Tears threatened to spill again, "I can manipulate fire- But I need a source," 

"So, no fire means no powers?" He cocked a brow as he caressed your cheek where he's gripped you too tightly 

"Yes," You lied while holding his gaze

"Can you control it?" He finally sat down in front of you 

"Yes," You said truthfully as you leaned against the wall behind you and wrapped your arms around your knees, keeping yourself as far away from him as possible 

"Stop doin' that- I ain't gon' hurt you," He almost growled with annoyance 

"You'll kill me," The dread had already settled in and you didn't care anymore 

"I did come here to kill the mutants. But I didn't know that I'd find my fuckin' soulmate," He put a toothpick in his mouth and swirled it around, "So, that puts a damper on things. Don't it, sweetheart?" He smiled at you and you noticed his shiny gold tooth

Donald suddenly stood up and dusted off his clothes. You saw the gun that was strapped to him and hidden by his jacket. 

"I'm gonna come back for you in about an hour," He straightened his back, "You gonna be right here, alright?" You didn't even dare to move, " _Good girl_ ," 

Just like that, he was gone and your chest felt like it was going to crack under the pressure of your heart trying to burst out so you could just die. 

"No, no, no, no, no," You kept whispering to yourself as you rocked back and forth as you cried until you fell asleep due to dehydration and exhaustion 

You couldn't even remember when was the last time you ate because you'd been on the run with a few strangers for the past week; basically, ever since you'd heard that you all were being hunted by the **reavers.**

When Pierce came back, he didn't expect you to still be there, but you were. You were sleeping, or rather, passed out on the dirty cold concrete, covered in blood and grit. You'd clawed your way through to get to the basement and now he was looking at an out-cold body. 

"What am I gonna do with you?" He whispered to himself as he went back upstairs and paced for a while 

It took him another half hour to finally come to a conclusion as to what he was going to do and he went down to the basement. 

"Hey," He shook you lightly because he didn't know what powers you did have in you, "Wake up- I'm takin' you someplace," 

"Wha- Where?" Your head was swimming and then there was a severe throbbing in your temples, "I can't-," 

"Can't what?" He growled as he gripped your arm to hoist you up 

"Move-," You limped as your body weight shifted onto him, "I- I'm hurt-" 

Your throat was too dry to form proper sentences but you knew that if you didn't answer him, more pain would soon follow. 

"Hurt _where_?" He groaned, "What happened?" 

You blinked and your vision blurred a bit before fading away completely. 

* * *

You felt something soft all around yourself. You hadn't felt such a softness since perhaps you were a child. You tried to move a little but a sharp pain shot through you and your eyes opened suddenly. You looked around and you saw white... all white. There was plastic around your bed and drips going into your skin. 

It wasn't a hospital. You knew what hospitals were like _very well_. There was just one singular device to keep track of your heartbeat and nothing else. Drips in your veins and a quarantine like surrounding. 

You tried to speak but your throat was so dry. You tried to move again but you noticed that your wrists and ankles were bound to the bed. You were so scared. You lost consciousness once more.

* * *

When you woke up again but this time, _he_ was sitting on a chair next to the bed. You tried to edge away from him but still couldn't move. 

"I'm not gonna hurt you," He ran his fingers through his hair as he leaned back into the chair, " _Unless_ you give me a reason to," Donald added an obvious threat 

"Wh-," You tried to talk but still, no avail 

"Where are you?" He completed your sentence and you blinked once, "You're in a safe place. The drips are to make you healthy because you passed out when I made you stand up- that was two days ago," 

"Two days?" You rasped out and it felt like nails dragging down your throat 

You closed your eyes and waited for the pain to subside. Tears threatened to slip but you'd be damned that you let that _monster_ see you anymore weaker than you already were. 

"Here," He put a straw against your lips and you opened your eyes, "I know you're thirsty- Just drink the damn thing-" He ordered and you yielded 

"Doesn't look like a prison," You commented as you stared into the bottom of the glass 

You couldn't dare to look at him. He was towering over you. The tattoo on this throat was scary enough if you didn't know who he was but you knew. You knew him. You'd heard stories. You knew they were true. 

"Because it ain't one," He shot back, "You got a mouth on you, honey," He put the glass away and sat back down

You turned away from him and looked everywhere except at his face.

"How long you think you can do that?" Donald chuckled darkly, "You're stuck with me-" 

_The universe made a mistake!!_ Your head was screaming but you didn't dare to say it out loud. "Can I please get these off?" You asked softly as you gestured to the bounds on your ankles and wrists, "I'm not going to run," _Not like I can anyway,_ You thought to yourself

His eyes flicked towards the monitor and noticed your normal heart rate. You weren't lying. He took them off and you shifted to a more comfortable position in the bed. You mumbled thanks and closed your eyes again. You could feel the anger radiating off of him. He was annoyed at you at the very least because you were refusing to even look at him. You knew he expected you to be _grateful_ because he saved you and made you better. 

"Well, if you ain't gonna talk then you ain't eatin' either," Donald got up and the chair screeched against the tiles 

You flinched at the sound because you worried that he might hit you. He noticed your tiny movement. He hated that this was your reaction to him. You heard him picking up dishes and shutting the door. A clicking sound came afterwards. _Locked_ , you assumed. 

You let out a shaky breath and looked at the monitor that was beeping softly. 

"Two days?" You repeated in the empty room 

You looked down at yourself and realized that you were _clean_. You'd been- There was no bedpan or anything. _Did he take me to the bathroom?!_ You smelled yourself and you were- _Did he bathe me_?

You were confused, but you weren't going to ask _him_ anything. You'd rather die in this white room instead. You looked around and noticed that cameras in all corners. You stuck your middle finger up to one of them. You gingerly tried to get up but you were still pretty weak. Your leg had been bandaged but it still _hurt_. You grabbed the IV pole and dragged it with you. There was another door in the room, you figured that was the bathroom. You opened the door and you were right. You looked around suspiciously, you hoped, _prayed_ , rather, that at least this place had privacy. 

It did, but you weren't sure. 

You looked at yourself in the mirror and were surprised to see the reflection. Your skin looked healthier. The dark circles under your eyes weren't as horrible as before. Your cheeks were still hollowed out but not as extremely as you remembered. Your eyes weren't bloodshot and when you looked down, you saw that your nails weren't dirty. 

You turned on the water in the sink and it was beautifully crystal clear. _I could drink this,_ You thought to yourself. 

Every place you'd refugeed had dirty murky water- if it had any at all. You washed your face with the cold water and let it air dry. The sensation itself was new and felt too good for words. The water dripped down your chin and down your chest. The feeling was new but extremely welcomed. _Maybe I should just- For the comfort it all? What? NO!! He's a monster!_ You dismissed the thought as soon as it came.

You got back into the bed and even though your stomach was growling due to hunger, you curled into a ball and forced yourself to fall asleep. 

* * *

Donald was in the surveillance room. He'd been watching you. The bathroom didn't have any cameras but he'd timed you. You were there for a while. He'd laughed a little to himself when you threw up a middle finger to the camera. He had also noticed you figuring out that he'd taken care of you.

Donald Pierce wasn't a good man. Hell, he was too far gone now. He had stopped trying to be. However, mutant or no mutant. You were his soulmate and he was going to make you love him, _one way or another._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you're having a nice week so far  
> it's my first/only fic with donald so any/all feedback would be appreciated!

You woke up with pain that made you curl even tighter into a ball. Your knees were close to your chest. Donald wasn't in the house to see this. He was at work but you had no idea what time- or even what date it was. There were no clocks or windows in the room. 

You turned over and saw that the IV bag was almost empty now. You carefully pulled out the needle. A dot of blood that came out. You hated that you didn't have the power to heal but you also hated that you had any powers at all. Maybe if you didn't, you'd have a had normal life than whatever the fuck _this_ was! 

You pushed away the IV pole and put it in the corner. You doubled over as your vision blacked out for a few seconds. The hunger was coming back with a vengeance. You looked around and noticed there was a plastic bottle of water. You finished it in a single gulp. You figured that would help for a while. It didn't- Just made you feel too full and you felt like throwing up. 

"Oh god," You felt it all coming back- You rushed to the bathroom

Your stomach emptied in the toilet bowl. Your throat burned because _everything_ came out. You felt too weak to even move. You flushed the toilet and stood on shaky legs. You washed your mouth and fell back to the floor. 

"I'll fucking talk, you prick!! Give me something to eat!" You said as loudly as possible

* * *

Donald's phone beeped with an alert. It wasn't activated to movement, but it was supposed to monitor sound. He went to his van and listened to the playback and smiled to himself. He didn't think you'd break so quickly. But you were going to have to wait- He was on a job and he had to finish that up first. 

* * *

"Come on, girlie-" Donald picked you up from the bathroom floor and put you back in bed 

You could hear him but _fucking hell_ , you were so spent and exhausted and weak and done. You couldn't even answer him properly and you were scared that if you didn't answer, he'd be angry. You pried your eyes open and stared at his blurry image. 

"S'r'y," You murmured as your eyes closed again 

He moved around the room and set up a table next to the bed. The containers had warmers built in them so he could wait for a while before waking you again. He didn't have to go anywhere. Donald took the moment to just look at you. _Really_ look at you. The way you breathed softly, the way your hair was sticking against your skin, the way your skin wasn't so dirty and almost had its natural glow back. You were pretty, he finally realized. The universe had a sick and cruel sense of humour for giving him a mutant soulmate but his soulmate was still pretty and she was mouthy and he _liked_ it. 

"Wake up-" He sat you up, "Eat-" He offered and you nodded weakly 

Your hands were shaky and things kept falling out of your grip. He sighed deeply and sat on the bed, which made you flinch and made him frown. He didn't comment on it, he figured he'd do it after you had enough energy to throw an answer back at him. He fed you pasta and rice and even some curry. All things which you hadn't tasted in _years_. Not since you'd been on the run. 

"Thank you-" You said after the last bite 

"Look at that," He laughed, "You _do_ have manners!"

"I have to be _grateful_ to my warden," You spat at him but he only smirked 

"It ain't a prison," He reminded you again 

"I can't leave this room. You kidnapped me. What else is this?" You didn't know where this bravery was coming from but you weren't going to question it 

"A prelude to you bein' in my bedroom, sweetheart," He drawled brightly and you made a face

"If you think that I'd fall into bed with a murderer like _you_ just because you gave me food-" Your voice rose slowly, "You have another thing coming!" Your index finger in his face 

"No," Donald's voice became dangerously soft and his metal fingers wrapped around your wrist, "I expect you to end up in my bed because you're my soulmate," 

"A sick twisted joke that is," Your eyes bore into his, "Hunter and his prey- Match made in hell," 

"I can make this room your hell, darlin'," He growled and the metal squeezed your wrist before letting you

"What?" You stared right back at him, ignoring the pain, "You'll hurt me? That's it? Go ahead. I know no one will hear me scream anyway," His grip loosened and you sunk back into the bed 

"Stop being so fucking difficult!" He glared at you 

"Stop keeping me a prisoner," You avoided his gaze

"What do you want? You have a bed, clean water, good food-" He listed down things he'd provided for you, "What more could you possibly what?!"

"FREEDOM!!" You screamed and then immediately regretted raising your voice because the smile that graced his lips was terrifying 

"You're here _indefinitely_ , sweetheart," Donald stood up and towered over you, "You best get used to it," He leaned down and his breath fanned against your face but you didn't turn away because you _refused_ to submit

"I'm sure you have plenty of friends at work who share the same passion of kidnapping and murder," You stared back at him, "Pick one of _them_ ," 

He roared with laughter and rubbed the back of his head. The sound caught you off guard; he almost sounded _nice_ and normal. He shook his head and started to clean up but kept chuckling to himself. 

"Babe," He finally took a deep breath, "I know I don't _look_ it- But I'm a romantic at heart," He placed both his hands on his chest, "And if the universe wants me to have a muty soulmate then that's who I'm _loyal_ to," 

"What about all those you've killed?" You were stunned 

"What about them?" He shrugged as he sat at the edge of the bed; keeping his distance, it seemed

"They were mutants too. Like me. You hate me! You can't-" You rambled 

"They weren't my soulmates. _You are_ ," He reminded you, "Look, I don't care _what_ you are. It is a fuckin' thorn in my side and it messes up my work life but shit, if that ain't half the fun," He laughed again but you were just too shocked to say anything in return, "Tell you what? You be good for me and I'll let you _slowly_ explore the house. You keep that attitude problem and you can stay in this room forever," Donald stood up, "Choice is simple, Y/N," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you're all doing ohky  
> and are safe wherever you are   
> it's been a crazy 2021 already


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope everyone is fine where they are  
> if you're in texas then all my prayers for you  
> i hope things pass and things get better!

It was strange. Donald Pierce wasn't a good man but he was a decent man; to you at least. He hadn't tried to come nearer than your comfort. If at any moment you'd flinch, he'd just shout that he wasn't going to hurt you and then take a step back. He made sure you had meals and you made sure you gave him a semblance of a conversation. He was almost _nice_ if you didn't think about him being a mutant hunter. 

He made jokes and laughed and brought dessert every second day. However, you felt yourself getting antsy all the days went by. You had lied to him. You didn't need a source for your fire. You could create it yourself. He had been nice and honestly, yeah, he had given you a bed, clothes, food, clean water; but whenever the guilt came at you, you'd chastise yourself for being Stockholm Syndromed. 

Two months in and you decided to come clean. You figured if he killed you, you'll at least be free and if he didn't do anything, it'll be a show of how much you've grown to trust him. 

* * *

"You're quiet today," Donald commented, "Ain't hungry?" He asked and picked the fries off of your plate

If you'd been at a diner or something, this would have actually looked like a normal date. There was a table in the corner of your room now and usually you two ate there, giving everything a sense of... domestication. You had a closet full of basic clothes. The bathroom had a range of toiletries. This was a good life, honestly. 

"Do you actually like me?" You found yourself saying, "Not the soulmate stuff but me. As a person. Not as this... prisoner," 

"This again?" He wiped his face, "How many times do I gotta tell you? This ain't a prison. I should show you what a prison looks like, then maybe you'll stop comparing," 

"You didn't answer my question," You pushed away the food, "Do you like me?"

"I'm supposed to," He just shrugged, "Why?" 

"I have to tell you something," You took a deep breath, "I know this can- I know this can go either way. I don't expect a calm reaction and-"

"If you had a boyfriend before, I don't care," He grabbed your hands and held them, "It don't matter, honey," The sincerity in his eyes killed you

 _Stop being such a little child!! It's not real! None of it is!!_ Your thoughts were running wild. Maybe it was the fact that you'd not had any human contact in so long or maybe it was the fact that Donald was being so gentle or maybe- _Stop it! Just tell him!_

"No," You cleared your throat, "It's not that," You pulled your hands out of his grasp, "I- I just- I've been lying to you," You stood up, and paced a little, "Remember when we- When you met me?" He nodded, "You asked me what my powers were?" He nodded again but his brows drew closer, "I lied," 

"So, you can't manipulate fire?" He asked slowly and you shook your head 

"No- I-" You were rarely ever out of words; there was always a string of curses aimed at him, "I told you I needed a source," You took a deep breath and brought your palms together then opened them to show a little orange flame, "I don't," Donald stood up with lightning speed 

"Woah-" His hands went up, "Put it out-" He warned and you closed your hands, the flame went out, "Since wh-"

"Since always," You whispered and looked away from him 

"So- Wait-" He pinched the bridge of his nose, "You- You could always- You always had a means of escape?" He stepped towards you and you stepped back, "A way to burn this place to the ground?!" 

"I- I didn't think of it that way," You swallowed, "It's not a weapon! It's protection. You- You never hurt me. I didn't have to use it," 

A silence fell and neither of you moved for what felt like far too long. You waited for him to say something; he didn't. You waited for him to _do_ something; he didn't do that either. It was a few moments and then he left the room. You let out a breath which you didn't you'd been holding in.

 _That went better than I hoped_ , You went to wash up before bed 

* * *

Donald was in mental turmoil. He'd thought that if he just keeps you away from fire, you would be _normal_ and you wouldn't be a mutant anymore. Now, you'd just told him that you could _create_ fire. Like a god or a deity. It was _unnatural_. It was against the laws of life. It was wrong! However, at that moment, when the flame was lit in your hands and your face was reflecting the soft light from your palms, he'd felt his chest tighten and his heart quicken. He thought you were stunning. It was _wrong_ for him to even think that. Yes, you were his soulmate but for him to feel that your powers were beautiful? That was... no. He just couldn't. 

However, something inside him compelled him to go to the surveillance room. He sat down and watched you as you sat in bed and played cards. It was about 10 minutes later when you looked up at one of the cameras. Donald felt like you were looking right at him. In a way, you were. 

"Are you watching me?" Your voice came through, "Doesn't matter," You sighed and looked away, "Maybe you can watch this later," 

He was on the edge of his seat, looking at you. 

"I know you think my powers are destructive and horrible and-" You stopped yourself, "They're not. Not always," Your hands moved slowly, "I used to put on shows for my little brother before I had to run away," Fire danced around your fingertips, "He'd ask to see knights and dragons and princesses and I'd show it to him in my flames," 

Your hands moved around gracefully and a blue flamed princess with an orange knight danced above your hands. Donald couldn't believe what he was seeing. He wasn't sure if this was actually happening or not. Maybe it was all a twisted dream. Maybe when he went into that house to hunt the mutants, a telepath got his hands on him and now everything since then has been a twisted vision. 

"I hope you're watching," You looked at one of the cameras again and smiled brightly, "The knight only gets the princess because he's a good man," The flames disappeared and you turned off the lights, "Goodnight, Donald," 

Donald stayed in the surveillance room for a few minutes after you'd gone to sleep. He realized you'd just used his name for the first time; instead of _prick_ or _asshole_ or a hundred other colourful words, you'd prefer. He still had no idea where to go from here, though. He knew he hunted mutants and nothing was going to change that. He _liked_ his work. Hell, he even enjoyed it on most days, but you weren't work. He knew you'd trusted him now completely because you'd just showed him your entire bag of tricks. Where was he to go from here? 

_I need sleep_ , He rubbed his eyes and went to bed 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know don pierce isn't that popular but like, clearly, i have a TYPE with which characters i prefer writing lmao


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello  
> hope you're all safe and well  
> please let me know what you think of this story   
> it's a little unnerving to go at it without your comments lmaoo   
> I've grown a little too reliant on them haha

You didn't hear from Donald for a week; you assumed it was a week. You still had no idea about the days and dates. You'd have your food on the table before you'd even wake up and then you'd eat it throughout the day. You hated the fact that you missed him, missed his presence. 

"Can I get a radio in here?" You asked one evening while you ate alone, "I don't think you'll be coming back any time soon and it just- it feels really quiet here now-" 

You asked your questions and spoke in the empty room with no hopes for a conversation or answer but at least it filled the silence. He didn't say anything, not that you expected him to. However, the next morning when you woke up, the door was open. 

"Hello?" You said loudly as you gingerly got out of bed, "Anyone there?" No answers came 

You opened the door more and it moved soundlessly. You walked barefoot across the marble floor and the rest of the house came into your view. It was... not what you'd expected. Your room was sterile and clean and so extremely white but as soon as you'd crossed the threshold of your door, the colour scheme changed completely. 

The floor had wooden panelling and the walls had splashes of colour. One wall was black, one was red and one was grey as well. There were paintings and vases. The kitchen was beautiful and spacious. You walked around the dining room that had a table for four people. The lounge had grey couches and golden showpieces. You didn't bother with any doors, you figured one would be a bedroom and one would a surveillance room. You didn't want to be nosy and you didn't know if Donald was around or not. 

In the lounge, there was a massive screen and there was a yellow sticky note on it. 

_The remote's in the drawer_

_\- D_

You smiled to yourself at the gesture and opened the drawer to find a remote. You flipped through hundreds of channels before you found one that was playing old Disney classics. You got comfortable on the unbelievably soft couch and with The Aristocats playing in the background, you stood by the window. You couldn't make out where you were but the sky was clear and blue and the sunlight was just... it felt _good_. 

* * *

Donald wasn't sure what he was going to find when he got back from work. He was fidgety and worried, so he came back early. The entire apartment could be burned to the ground or you could be gone. He had expected many scenarios but he hadn't expected you on his couch, sleeping as The Little Mermaid played on the television. 

It was the first time he'd watched you sleep and it wasn't on camera or from the edge of the bed when he'd just be leaving the food in the room. He took a moment of this domesticated feeling to wash over him. He debated with himself whether to wake you up or let you be; he chose the latter and went to his bedroom to clean up.

You startled awake when he closed his bedroom door and that's when you realized that the rest of the place was not soundproof like your room was. The TV was off so you assumed that Donald was home now. _Home? What? No- This place- It's not home._ You reminded yourself harshly and stood up. You were hungry but it could wait; you hadn't seen the sunset in far too long. 

You stood by the window as the sun slowly disappeared over the horizon and darkness spread across the sky. 

"You hungry?" His voice scared you and you jumped involuntarily

When you turned to look at Donald, you were- you didn't have words. This was the first time you were seeing him in anything less than full sleeves. He was in a white vest and black pyjamas. He looked relaxed with a towel in his hand that was drying his wet hair. You were surprised that he didn't have any other tattoos except than the one on his throat, however, your eyes zeroed in on the metal hand that extended up to his forearm. It was chunky and looked painful. He draped the towel over his arm and moved towards the kitchen and your eyes followed him but you didn't dare to move. You still felt a little out of place outside of your four walls. 

"What did you do all day?" Donald's question broke you from a trance 

"I- I- Uhh- Watched a few movies," You said, "You opened the door for me,"

"I did-" He hummed with his back to you as he opened and closed cabinets, assembling food 

"Why?" You walked slowly towards the counter and took a seat 

"Now, don't you go burnin' this place down," He laughed softly but avoided the question

_Wouldn't dream of it_ , You thought as you followed how gracefully he moved 

"Can I ask you something?" You fidgeted with your fingers and he hummed for you to go on, "Everything I've eaten so far- Did you make all that?" 

"Some," His back went a little stiff

"I liked watching the sunset," You changed the subject, "I don't- I can't remember the last time I just stared at it and wasn't running away," 

"If you stay with me, you ain't gotta run from anything," He almost whispered and placed a plate of pasta in front of you 

"I- Is this it?" You held his gaze, "I don't- I know you keep saying I'm not a prisoner but if I'm not allowed to even move without your _permission_ then-"

"If I ain't huntin' you then someone is," His voice was low and threatening, "You're welcome to leave, darlin'. Hell, go right now!" He threw away the towel that was wrapped around his metal arm and your eyes flickered to it, "And this-" He held it up, "If you're so bat shit scared of this, best believe, others are _much_ scarier than me," Your throat was too dry to answer, "Go-" He walked to the front door and opened it, "Leave. I'm not your fuckin' warden, princess. I'm your fuckin' soulmate. Fight it or accept it-" He slammed the door shut and stalked closer; you stood up to step away from him, "Walk. Run. I ain't playin' no more-" Donald growled angrily, "I'm tryin' my goddamn hardest to figure this fucking thing out!!" He was yelling now and you were in a corner 

"I didn't want this either, you asshole!!" You shouted back, "I would stay up every night thinking that my soulmate was someone who was _looking_ for me! Not hunting me!!" You pulled up your sleeve to show him your soulmark, _Found you_. "Look at this shit! You think I wanted a hunter? You think I signed up for this crap?! With _you_ of all people?!" You walked towards him, "I don't want to be locked away just because you _enjoy_ hunting my kind! Or because your reputation will be hurt because of me being your soulmate!!"

"Holy shit- Is that what you think it is?" He barked a laugh in your face, "Sweetheart, if they find out that we're soulmates, they'll kill me and take you for their little experiments. I don't and never will give a damn about what they do to _your_ kind but you're _my_ soulmate and ain't nothin' on this planet that's gonna hurt you-" You stood in stunned silence for a few moments

"No one will know," You whispered 

"What?" His brows furrowed and you swallowed 

"No one will know that I'm your soulmate," You gestured to his metal arm, "You're safe!!" 

"Are you stupid or somethin'?" Donald pinched the bridge of his nose, "It doesn't matter if they know or not! _I know!_ I won't let them take you from me!" 

You went quiet again because honestly, you didn't know what to say to _that_

_Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it!!_ Your mind was screaming at you but you just- you had to take this leap of faith. You slowly reached out and took his hand in yours. You didn't dare to meet his eyes because you knew you'd lose all your confidence if you did. You led him back to the kitchen counter and you sat down to the pasta which wasn't as hot anymore now. 

Wanting to see how far you could push this, you hovered your hand over your plate and his as well, reheating the food for the both of you. A show of the fact that your powers weren't dangerous but just a part of who you were. Just an added quirk, even. 

Dinner was eaten in relative silence but Donald never let go of your hand. It was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> I take requests/prompts and love to try out new characters!  
> Please comment, leave a kudos, have a conversation!
> 
> All my love


End file.
